Unicorn
by For3v3rwithyourSoul
Summary: Sequel to Paradise. "Meg, you have a choice to make." Danae replied, her voice serious, pressuring her friend to make a decision. Meg remained silent for a while before replying, "No I don't. Clarence needs me." The angel nodded and gave her friend a small smile, "Is it love?" "I don't know but I'll be damned if I die again before finding out." "Then let's go save your unicorn."


So this is my sequel to Paradise. I've gone a bit crazy with all the one-shots. I'm already up to three saved up on my computer. They all go together though. After this one, I'll probably post them all together as chapters. I hope you guys like this one. It take place a while after Paradise. Danae is a character I created to help Meg move along.

I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Meg was lying on the sand, napping. Her sunglasses gave her enough shade to nap properly. Her red bikini hugged her body, revealing her skin to the sun's rays so she could tan. Her dark hair was loose around her. Her memories of her life came rushing back to her the more she dreamed of the blue eyed angel. She remembered being a demon, the people she hurt, threatening the Winchesters, and serving Lucifer, but most of all, she remembered finding her humanity again, thanks to the very creature that haunted her dreams.

Speaking of dreams, she was seeing him now. He was wearing that same trench coat; his blue eyes were filled with concern as he looked at her. She smiled softly as his voice drifted through her mind.

"_You remember everything?" "If you're referring to the pizza man…yes, I remember the pizza man. It's a good memory." _

She smiled in her sleep as her heart began to race and her smile widened. Hell, Meg was pretty sure she was blushing too. She could remember a time when she would never feel like this, that she'd find it pathetic and unattractive. Now, she didn't care. She liked that his memory made her blush and caused her heart to race, all because of that angel with the gorgeous eyes. Suddenly, she was uneasy, someone was watching her.

"If you're here to talk, get lost. If you're here to wake me, I'll kill you."

Her response was a small chuckle before the intruder asked, "Having sweet dreams Meg?"

The brunette huffed and lifted her sunglasses to meet the woman's gaze. "What do you want Danae?"

The raven haired angel smiled, "It's nice to see you too Meg."

"You didn't answer my question."

"There seems to be a problem." Danae replied, turning towards the ocean.

"I'm in paradise. I have no problems." Meg replied as she lay back down and adjusted her sunglasses.

"I know you aren't at peace here anymore. You're wondering about the angel in your dreams."

Meg didn't respond, making Danae smile, but she quickly became serious. "I didn't come here to talk about your dreams, well I did, but that's not the point right this second. I came to warn you."

"Warn me? About what? The dangers of tanning?" Meg retorted.

"No. It seems my brothers and sisters have become suspicious of your little piece of heaven. They wonder why I don't let anyone visit."

"I don't see why it's a problem."

"You know why. You figured it out a while back, after you really started dreaming of Castiel. You were a demon that sacrificed her life for the Winchesters and their guardian angel, Castiel. Your sacrifice earned you the right to paradise."

"If I earned it, I should be able to stay."

"While that is true and the general rule, my brothers and sisters will not be happy when they find out you're here." The raven haired angel replied, her green eyes studying the brunette.

"Well I have faith in you to keep your family away."

If Danae was surprised by that she didn't show it. "Castiel is in trouble, Meg."

The woman sat up, "What do you mean?"

"I've been spending my time listening and watching Earth, Meg. Something isn't right. I can feel it. He needs guidance, someone other than the Winchesters."

"You think he needs me." "I know he needs you."

Meg stared at her, "Why?"

"Because you and Cas share a bond. You may not believe it, but you do. He needs you and you need him."

"I can't exactly go back to earth. I'm kind of dead and no longer a demon, remember?"

Danae smiled, "There's a magic that can help you, get you your body, the one you died in. It'll be like you've been reborn. I doubt you'd be a demon again. More than likely you'll be reborn a human. Slim chance you'll be an angel."

Meg shook her head, "What if you're wrong? What if he doesn't need me? What if he doesn't even want to see me?"

"To think my brother Cas makes you as nervous and insecure as a teenage girl with her first crush." Meg growled but didn't say anything.

"Meg, you have a choice to make." Danae replied, her voice serious, pressuring her friend to make a decision. Meg remained silent for a while before replying, "No I don't. Clarence needs me. This place isn't even close to paradise anymore."

The angel nodded and gave her friend a small smile, "Is it love?"

The brunette thought for a moment, remembering their kiss, the way he kissed her and how she felt. She vaguely remembered her hand on his chest, above his heart, and it raced in time with hers. She remembered how he looked at her, an emotion burned in his eyes that made her heart race and the butterflies cause her stomach to flip flop. Finally she answered, "I don't know but I'll be damned if I die again before finding out."

The angel beamed and offered the former demon her hand, "Then let's go save your unicorn."

Meg looked around her; at the beautiful beach she once called paradise. She took Danae's hand. 'I'm coming for you Clarence. I swear if you're already dead when I get there, I'm bringing you back and killing you myself. And then we move some furniture around.'

* * *

End! I hope you guys like it. Its different from Paradise, and the two one shots I have that follow this one are written in a similar way. I'm trying to write Meg as I've seen her in the show, and I hope you guys think I'm doing a good job. Review if you can. Favorite if you like it. I'll post another one-shot soon.


End file.
